


17. Ornament/Bauble

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Tree, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Decorating, Gen, Gratitutious Merch Plug, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Does an apple really belong on top of the tree, or can Aziraphale think of something better?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	17. Ornament/Bauble

“Why an apple?”

“Well, I’d hardly want an angel. I’ve no interest in associating with them, and it wouldn’t feel right to have me up there. It seemed appropriate, none of any of this would be here without the apple.”

Crowley shrugged. “It would have happened eventually, I’m sure. I just sort of helped things along.”

“Either way, it holds far more significance to me than any angel or star could.”

“Could put a demon up there.” Crowley watched Aziraphale’s contemplative reaction, grinning.

“Perhaps I wouldn’t mind being up there, if you were with me.” Aziraphale clicked his fingers, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Que's tree topper comes from WonderTwin Studios paper dolls


End file.
